NeS1 Post 449
In NeS1 Post 449 the heroes are all hiding behind the bar at the Arena Bar and wait for DarkSide to leave. Gebohq and Losien are too afraid to check so it's left to The Otter to have a look and he confirms the coast is clear. Otter asks if they all want to eat but only Losien agrees and so the two go on a date to White Castle. There they make awkward small talk and Otter appears to be on his best behaviour. Losien says that she should return home but she's enjoying her time with the heroes and her brother and may decide to stay instead. Post (Behind the bar) Los: (whispers) "Geb, is it safe?" Geb: (whispers back) "I don't know, why don't you check." Los: "I'm not checking. Are you crazy?" Geb: "Fine, I'll check. Wait. Hey Otter, why don't you check to see if it's safe for us to get out from behind here. It's awfully crowded." Otter: "What? Why me?" Los: "Because Geb's too scared. (quietly laughs)" Geb: "Am not! You are." Los: "No I'm not, you are." Geb: "You are!" Otter: "Come on, come on. Settle down you two. It's not that bad back here. I'll check though, for your sake." Los: "Thank you Otter. You're such a gentleman..unlike some people I know. (eyes Geb)" Geb: (sighs) "Make me look like a dork, go ahead." Los: "I would never intentionally mean to do that. You're a great brother. There's no possibility whatsoever, of you ever looking like a dork, except when you're around me." Geb: "You mean..all that time we were playing CandylandCandy Land article, Wikipedia...I looked like a dork?" Los: (sighs) "You'll never understand." Otter: "Coast is clear. I don't know where Darkside could have gone, but he's not here. It's safe to come out." Geb: "That's a relief. I thought for a moment we'd be stuck there forever." Los: "Why would that happen?" Geb: "Well..never mind. You'll never understand." Otter: "Why don't we all go out to eat?" Los: "Sounds fun..I'm for it!" Geb: "I'm not really hungry." Otter: "Anyone else?" Everyone else: "Nope, not hungry." Otter: "Looks like it's just you and me, Los." Los: "Yeah, guess so. Oh well.snaps fingers)..Darn!" (Los and Otter walk out of the bar.) Otter: "So, where are we going to go?" Los: "I don't really care. It's up to you." Otter: "OK, well..how about White CastleWhite Castle (restaurant) article, Wikipedia.?" Los: "White Castle? I've never heard of it...but if you like it..it must be great." Otter: "So..White Castle it is!" (At White Castle) Los: "So, what are you going to order?" Otter: "Well, they have these hamburgers that are really small, and you can eat them in a bite or two. That's what I'm getting." Los: "I'll try that too. Since I've never been here, I don't know what's good..so I'll take advice from you." Waiter: "Hello, welcome to Castle Burger..what can I get for you?" Otter: "Well, I'll get 7 castle burgers..and a chocolate milkshake." Waiter: "Ok, and for you?" Los: "I'll get 5 castle burgers..and a vanilla milkshake please. Oh yes, and may I have the castle burgers plain..with nothing on them?" Waiter: "Yes, that's fine. I'll have your food in a moment." (Waiter walks away) Los: "Wow, this is a great place." Otter: "I thought you'd like it. Maybe we should come here more often." Los: "I think I would like that." Otter: "Me too." (MOMENT OF AWKWARD SILENCE) Waiter: "Here's your food. Enjoy!" Otter: "Thank you Sir, we will." Los: (sighs) Otter: "What's wrong?" Los: "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Otter: "Are you sure?" Los: "Yeah, I've just been so busy, I haven't even gotten to know you..and you're already so nice to me." Otter: "Well, I'm nice to everyone, but I'm glad we're getting to have this time together, to get to know more about each other." Los: "Me too." (ANOTHER AWKWARD MOMENT OF SILENCE) Otter: "So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Los: "Well, I was going to go back home, but I'm beginning to like it here. Besides, this is where Geb is, and it's nice hanging out with my brother once in a while." Otter: "I'm sure it is. He's a great guy. He's lucky to have a great sister." Los: (blushes) "I wouldn't quite say that." Otter: "What do you mean? You're a great girl." Los: (speechless) "No one's ever told me that before." Otter: "Well, you are." Los: "Thank you. You're an unbelievable guy." Otter: "No one's ever said that to me either." Los: "Well, you are." Otter: "Thank you." Los: "I don't know if you noticed, but was that just a very repetitive part of the conversation?" Otter: (laughs) "I guess it was. How's your food." Los: (looks at her plate of untouched food) "Umm..guess I kind of got too much into the conversation, I haven't even started eating." Otter: "Well, come on. Take a bite." Los: (feels awkward eating in front of Otter and takes a bite) "Mmmm, that's really good. I've never been much of a hamburger eater, but this is great." Otter: "I'm glad you like it." (Los gets caught up, once again, gazing at Otter's "oh-so-perfect" smile) (NSP: Well, there, I actually wrote some stuff, even though it's not that great..at least it's a post..right? Right! LOL.) Notes Britt's Commentary "It is clear that Losien the Writer is very unfamiliar with the Character of Otter as he behaves well outside the standard behaviour he has displayed in previous posts - certainly he could never be considered a 'gentleman'." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post